Thunderstorms and Tea
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Robert seeks out Elizabeth for comfort? Help? Guidance? Even he isn't really sure. He is confused and aggravated about his arm. *Not sure yet if this will stay a one-shot or if it will turn into a multi chapter*


_**A/N - I recently watched ER for the first time and fell in love with Elizabeth and Robert. I HATE that they never got a shot and I hate even more that Robert died such a horrible death. No idea if this will stay a one-shot or turn into a multi chapter.**_

_**SUMMARY – Robert seeks out Elizabeth for comfort? Help? Guidance? Even he isn't really sure. He is confused and aggravated about his arm.**_

Elizabeth's eyes popped open. She had that feeling of confusion when you aren't sure if it was a dream that woke you or a noise. A knock at the door quickly solved that mystery. Elizabeth looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was 1AM. She pulled herself out of bed and wrapped her robe around herself. The thunder from the rainstorm was loud and she hopped that it wouldn't wake Ella. She ran her hand over her face to wake herself up a bit more then made her way down the stairs and to the front door.

Elizabeth pulled open the door – Robert was standing there dripping wet. "Robert?" Elizabeth scrunched her face up in confusion. "What…are you all right?" Robert didn't respond. "Come inside, Robert." She said stepping aside. "You will catch pneumonia out there." Robert silently stepped inside and Elizabeth gave him a small smile before closing the door. "Let me get you a towel and make you some tea."

Elizabeth walked back into the living room holding two cups of tea and a towel draped over her arm. She set the tea on her coffee table and handed Robert the towel. "Here."

Robert took the towel from her and gave her a very small smile. "Thank you."

Elizabeth sat on the couch and took a small sip of her tea. "So, care to tell me what brings you here this evening?" She asked with a smile. She knew why he was there – she knew that he was depressed and that he needed to make a decision about his arm, but she really wanted him to talk to her and tell her.

"Maybe it would have been better if the helicopter finished me off that night."

"No, it would not have." Elizabeth said as she knelt down in front of him, if he wasn't going to look at her voluntarily than she was going to force him to look at her.

Robert reached his hand out but stopped himself before he touched her cheek; remembering what happened last time he did that. Elizabeth immediately grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek and leaned against it.

"Robert…"

"I will never operate again." He said interrupting her but not moving his hand from between her hand and cheek. "That helicopter already took everything from me. I have nothing left. I have no purpose."

Elizabeth let her eyes fall shut for a moment and let out a small sigh. "That isn't true Robert. Yes you were a great surgeon…probably the best County has ever and will ever see but that doesn't define you as a person."

Robert shook his head. "No one would even bat an eyelash if I had died that night." He paused and looked away. "Not one person would care."

"I would."

Robert stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and pulling his hand away from her. "Don't pity me Elizabeth." Elizabeth backed up; startled by his tone and Robert stood up and walked towards the door.

"It's not pity Robert!" She yelled, than quickly realized she needed to lower her voice or Ella would wake up and be up for hours. Robert paused and turned slightly to look at Elizabeth. "I care about you Robert and part of you must know that otherwise you wouldn't have come here in the middle of the night."

Robert looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry I barged in here and woke you up." He said softly before turning back around and placing his hand on the doorknob.

"Robert stop." Elizabeth took a few steps closer to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Please stay. Have some tea and let's talk this out." Robert turned to look at her once again, Elizabeth could tell he was trying to decide if he should stay. "Please."

After what seemed like forever Robert finally walked back over to the couch and took a sip of the tea that Elizabeth had brought out just a few minutes ago. "So, you agree with them, right?" He asked staring into the cup of tea. "You agree that I should have it amputated."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh. "Honestly, yes I do." She paused and saw that his face fell slightly at her response. She slid a bit closer to him and placed her hand on his leg. "Prosthetics are amazing these days…"

"Maybe. But it will be unlikely that I will ever operate again."

"You have given it sufficient amount of time for the feeling to come back. She paused. "I just don't think it is worth the risk of burning it again and risking an infection." She said as she looked down at her hand on his leg. "You are an incredible doctor, Robert." She said as she tried to make eye contact with him but he was pretty intent on staring into his now almost empty cup of tea. "And you are a fantastic teacher, I learned so much from you. And you will still be able to do all of that." When he made no move to respond to her she let out a small sigh. "The decision is of course yours. You have to decide what is right for you but I will support whatever you decide and try to help you in any way you need me to."

Robert placed his empty tea cup down on the table in front of him then placed his hand over the one Elizabeth had on his leg and turned to look at her. "Thank you." He said simply as he gently squeezed her hand.

**Not sure anyone even reads ER fanfiction anymore but I just love these two so much and there is NOT enough fanfiction for them! If you did read please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
